The New Future for Everyone
by Briscut
Summary: When to greatly known Shinobi get teleported to a new world of talking colorful ponies? What will they do! Read and find out.
1. A Very Random Day

Authors Notes:

Hi guys this is my first Fan Fic XD, I'm going to represent myself in the naruto world cause i am such a fan boy lol. You already this is a crossover with my little pony but i like the show but I am not a brony. Bronys "FAP" to MLP i don't i just watch it but let's just get to the story. Oh BTW I'm will his brother and the ten tailed Host please leave a rating and some advice if you would.

**A New Felling in The Hidden Leaf**

It was a new and ordinary day in the village hidden in the leafs. Two shinobi were walking and talking. Their names, Naruto Uzumaki the hero of the leaf, Nine Tailed Host and the next Hokage. His accomplice Will Uzumaki his brother, Ten Tailed Host and also Hero of the leaf.

Naruto:"Hey Will?" Will:"Yeah Naruto" Naruto: "What do you think it's like when you die?" Will:0_0 "I don't know why do you ask?" Naruto: "Just curios." Will: "Weirdo ".

As the day went on Naruto and Will got weird and strange vibes but didn't want to say anything about it. They each thought it was only them and didn't want to cause the other dismay so they left it.

Naruto: "YAWWWWWN -_- Man I am so tired" Will: "I know I feel you there bro" Both :"TIME FOR BED "

Later that night when they were sleeping they felt weird but ignored it. While they were unconscious a mystery ninja appeared in the room. ? Ninja: "You both can't keep foiling my plans so I must get rid of you two. –Yells- Mystery Style Teleportation Jutsu."

This was clearly loud as it woke Naruto and Will up from there Hybernative like sleep.

Both: "YOU AGAIN" they say as they jump out of their beds, but there too late.

As there was a blinding light the ? Ninja says something.

? Ninja: "Try this you to HAHAHAHAHA"

Will: "What The FUUUU-" is all he could muster before they were teleported to were the new ninja has sent them

As the light simmers down only the ? Ninja is in the room. He glances around. "Yes there gone time for action" he says as he starts to disappear.

**End of chapter 1**

Sorry if its short I'm using Microsoft Word for this part and I don't know if I can use more than a page. If I can please contact me but if not then I will just use Word. Thanks For Reading!


	2. Uh-Oh

Authors Note: Ok so I'm going to give Microsoft one more chance I am going to try to do more than 1 page ;3 no this will not be accurate to the show so be warned.

Chapter 2

Both: "AHHHHHHHH" they say as they felt a weird transformation ahead going through to stage 1.

Will: "N-Narutoo what's happening" Naruto: "I D-Don't know Will"

Then suddenly they felt an atmosphere cosmic crush weight hit them for a minute before they both fell unconscious.

**In Pony Ville**

They legendary six. They consist of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rarity and of course Pinkie Pie. Now there not really famous but did in fact have the eternal power of the Elements of Harmony the strongest gems in all of Equestria! But they don't know that yet ;). This is a day before.

Twilight: "Princess do I really have to go." Groaned Twilight.

Princess Celestia: Why of course Twilight you have a very important job of checking on the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration. You of all ponies should know how important it is." Said the princess

Twilight: "Fine I'll go…But just for you ok."

Princess Celestia: -Giggles-"Ok twilight my star pupil 1 more word of advice."

Twilight: "Yeah?"

Princess Celestia: "Make some friends ok"

Twilight =O "But I can't be busy with friends I need to study and-" She said as the Princess cut her off.

Princess Celestia: "There's more to a filly's life then studying. Just give it a try it will work out I promise."

Twilight: "Ok" she said Doubtfully.

Princess Celestia: "Good".

As Twilight was approaching Pony Ville with a list and a little Purple and Green dragon named Spike.

But Suddenly the air changed. They see a riptide in the sky over Pony Ville.

Twilight: "What the heck" she said as Spike said

Spike: "O-OK Twilight lets go back to Canterlot" He mustard quivering behind Twilight.

Twilight: "No"

As they landed every pony was gathered around town square. Nothing ever happened like this before.

Twilight: "What's going on here?" She asked while getting out of the carriage.

Every Other Pony: "WE DON'T KNOW!?"

The in a flash they herd two screams above. Twilights thought ;Oh no two Pegasus's;

Naruto and Will: -They opened there eyes and looked at each other- "AHHHH NARUTO YOU'RE A FUCKING PONY!. WILL YOU ARE TO! HOLY SHIT" They say as they looked down and seen every pony.

Will: "Get out of the way!" I screamed as we got closer and closer to the ground.

Finally we hit hard, really hard. It hurt to move but we knew we had to. Every Pony was shocked to say the least.

As the smoked cleared Naruto and Will were scared out of their minds.

Naruto and Will: "No Way?"

As every pony looked at them something happened.

Naruto: "Will don't turn around know." He said

And as the basic rule of psychology I did.

Will: -Turns around slowly only to see 2 very large eyes in his face- "AHHHHH" I said as I flew back.

Pinkie Pie: "HAHAHAHAHAHA I GOTCHA! Oh by the way I'm Pinkie Pie" she said bouncing around as if she was on a sugar rush mixed with ADHD.

Will: "What THE HELL MAN WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!"

Naruto: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA She totally got you man" he said as he was on the ground laughing his soul out.

Will: "Whatever Naruto…"

As the finally realized what happened they were both really scared.

Naruto and Will: -They grabbed each other while having a scared face on and said- "please don't eat us we mean no harm!" as they were crying.

Every Pony laughed at this even Twilight did.

As a caramel color pony walked up and said.

Apple Jack: "Shucks guys we aren't going to eat yeah" as this made me and Naruto relax a little.

"Phew" me and Naruto said in union.

Twilight: "Who are you guys and how did you get here?" she asked Obviously knowing they weren't from around here do to their fashion sense.

As Naruto and Will looked at each other then back to Twilight to say yet again in Union.

"We are ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village." Then after that Naruto said

"I don't know how we got here though" trying to think back how they did get here.

Then It hit me like a ton of bricks

_**Flash Back**_

The ? Ninja yelled "Transportation JUTSU" as there then was a blinding light, then here.

Will: "Naruto the mysterious ninja did this"

Naruto: "Duh of course he did that son of a bi-" As I cut him off

Will: "does someone rule this land?"

Twilight: "Of course none other than Princess Celestia".

Will: "A princess!? Look we need to find her and talk to her."

Twilight: "Whoa Whoa Whoa it's just not that easy right now." She said unsure of tone.

Will: "WHY!" I yelled angrily making every pony (except naruto) jump from surprise.

Twilight: "Well if you must know this is the time of the year which the Annual Summer Sun Celebration is happening."

Will: "The annual wha—THE SUN, THAT DON'T MAKE NO SENSE!" I shouted.

Twilight was shocked as everyone else.

Naruto noticed this and told me

Naruto: -In a whisper-"Dude I think you totally pissed of everyone here by somehow insulting there princess."

Then I looked around to see the stares and gulped.

Will: "Uh-oh in thought".

Twilight: "Oh yeah!" she said angrily as she grabbed me and Naruto by the shirt but at the same time her horn started to glow. And in an instant we were gone.

**End of Chapter 2**

How was that chapter ladies and gentlemen I deserve some claps –Bows at claps from the audience- Thank you XD


End file.
